A serpentard ! Mais pourquoi ?
by RosedAtlantis
Summary: "Le choixpeau a toujours raison", il le dit lui-même. Mais est-ce réellement toujours le cas ? Horace, lui, en doute.


Horace Slugorn avait reçu sa lettre d'admission à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard le jour de son anniversaire, un vingt juillet. Cette lettre n'était pas vraiment une surprise pour le jeune homme. Son père étant sorcier, et bien que sa mère soit moldue, il avait manifesté des dons pour la magie étant très jeune. Son entrée à Poudlard devait être un moment unique, et en un sens cela avait était le cas. Pas dans le bon malheureusement.

C'est ainsi que trois semaines après sa répartition, Horace courrait dans les couloirs du château à en perdre l'haleine...

Le jeune garçon prit quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle après sa course enflammée qui avait pour but de mettre le plus de distance entre le bureau du directeur et lui.

Une fois sa respiration revenue à la normal il se retourna vers le chapeau qu'il avait auparavent jeté sur une chaise de la salle de classe vide.

- A nous deux Choixpeau Magique de mes... commença Horace avant d'être interrompu par le Choixpeau outré.

- Hey ! S'exclama-t-il bravement. Votre vocabulaire jeune garçon !

- Je me fiche de mon vocabulaire, cria en retour l'enfant hystérique. Je tiens, non...je veux que vous me transfériez dans une autre maison !

- Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi, répondit calmement l'ancestral chapeau. Je suis particulièrement fier de mon choix pour toi. De plus ce n'est pas en me malmenant de la sorte que tu obtiendras quelque chose de moi...

- D'accord, concéda le plus jeune, prêt à tout pour obtenir gain de cause. Si vous y tenez, je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir crié et de m'être énervé... Mais admettez-le, vous avez fait une erreur en m'envoyant chez les verts et argents !

- Je ne fais jamais d'erreur, affirma le Choixpeau.

Horace tenta de se contenir sans grande réussite :

- Alors expliquez moi ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai de Serpentard ? Parce qu'au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué : rien !

- Enfin il n'y a que les Serpentards pour séquestrer un Chapeau... murmura le Choixpeau, contrarié.

- Je ne vous séquestre pas ! hurla le garçon, presque au bord des suis sur que si vous le vouliez vraiment vous pourriez disparaître en un claquement de doigt...

A bout de nerf le jeune Serpentard qui n'avait finalement que onze printemps se laissa tomber sur une chaise et porta la main à son visage pour essuyer ses premières larmes.

- Il est sur que tu manques encore de l'assurance qui est propre à ta maison, essaya de s'expliquer le Choixpeau, touché par le Serpentard. Mais comme on dit, tout vient à point à qui sait attendre...

- Alors vous admettez ? Questionna Horace pleine d'espoir.

- , vous n'écoutez pas...

La garçon se remémora alors le moment fatidique où ce maudit chapeau s'était posé sur sa tête. Contrairement à nombreux de ses camarades, même s'il ne le savait pas, le Choixpeau ne lui avait pas parlé. Moins de trente secondes plus tard il s'était écrié "Serpentard" et le nouvel élève n'avait pu qu'aller s'assoir à la table des verts et argents. C'est un peu plus tard qu'il avait réalisé le malheur qui l'attendait ici. Le silence pesant de la salle commune pour lui si bavard. Les moqueries incésentes des plus grands. La peur de faire quelque chose d'interdit...

- Je n'écoute pas !? s'époumona-t-il, hors de lui, après cette séquence souvenir. Mais c'est vous qui refusez d'entendre! J'aurais pu aller à Gryffondor, avec une chambre tapissée en rouge et je n'aurais pas eu à refaire la tapisserie chez moi. Il n'aurait pas non plus était absurde de m'envoyer à Serdaigle. Je suis un élève plutôt sérieux après tout. Et puis il y avait Poufsouffle aussi, ils sont habitués au cas de personne désespérées n'ayant aucun but, aucune volonté particulière. Vous ne croyez pas que ça aurait été parfait pour moi ?

Sur sa dernière phrase sa voix s'était brisée, emportée par un tourbillon d'émotions contradictoires. Haine, colère, désespoir...

- Tu me donnes l'impression de tant estimer les Poufsoufles... Je me demande vraiment pourquoi je te le refuse, dicta le Choixpeau, sarcastique.

- Peut-être mais là-bas au moins j'aurais pu me faire des amis ! Continua le jeune Serpentard toujours inconsolable. De plus je déteste le vert ! La salle commune me fait carrément flipper et les gens qui s'y trouvent pareil ! Le directeur de maison nous regarde tous comme s'il allait nous plonger la tête sous l'eau jusqu'à ce que l'on se noie ou qu'on...

Le Choixpeau soudain lassé de toutes ses réflexions décida de prendre les choses en main.

- Stop ! Suffit ! Temps mort ! Si tu prononces une phrase de plus, parole de Choixpeau tu le regretteras. Je n'ai pas toute la nuit alors tu vas m'écouter attentivement et enregistrer tout ce que je te dis.

Les yeux du garçon laissaient maintenant rouler librement les perles salées. Une fois toutes ces injustices mises à jour, Horace n'avait plus qu'une envie, se replier sur lui même et dormir pour ne jamais se réveiller...

- Tu dis ne pas avoir de courage où de volonté mais tu as tout de même réussi alors que tu n'es là que depuis trois semaines à me subtiliser du bureau du directeur... Et ça, je peux te l'assurer, peu en auraient été capable. Vois-tu, tu es rusé et c'est le premier point qui fait de toi un bon Serpentard.

Le garçon se demanda s'il devait prendre ça comme un compliment...

- Comme tu l'as dis toi même tu es plutôt intelligent et travailleur, reprit le chapeau. Mais, je vais te confier un secret : les Serdaigles n'auraient fait que te tirer vers le bas... Ils ne peuvent s'empêcher d'essayer de se mettre des battons dans les roues les uns entre les autres, ce qui en fait la maison de Poudlard la moins soudée. Il ne faut pas croire, à Serpentard si tu cherches bien tu trouveras toujours quelqu'un pour te soutenir. C'est une maison très solidaire. Peut-être autour de principes qui sont loin d'être les tiens aujourd'hui. Mais tu ne seras jamais seul face aux autres maisons...

le Choixpeau fit une pause avant d'enchainer :

- Bien sur tu aurais également pu trouver cette loyauté à Poufsouffle et Gryffondor, mais concernant cette première tu n'y aurais jamais trouvé d'intérêt. Car ton plus gros défaut est bien sur ton manque de confiance en toi... et Poufsouffle ne t'aurait pas permis de progresser. Et ton manque est tel que l'on peut également oublier Gryffondor.

A ce moment, et s'il l'avait pu, le Choixpeau aurait regarder Horace droit dans les yeux.

- Et pourtant, et pourtant tu veux montrer le meilleur de toi même... tu peux toujours te mentir à toi même. Mais moi je suis bien au delà de cela... Et je te l'assure, Serpentard et la maison faite pour toi.

Le jeune garçon ne savait plus que penser. Avez-t-il émit un jugement trop hâtif ? Ou est-ce que ce chapeau avait réussi à le baratiner au point d'effacer ses doutes ? Quelque sois la réponse, Horace ne savait que faire.

Comme pour finir de la convaincre le Choixpeau magique prit une dernière fois la parole:

- Je ne sais pas si on te l'a déjà dit mais Merlin était à Serpentard.

Horace se retourna brutalement, mais comme il l'avait prédit plus tôt dans la soirée le Choixpeau s'était envolé...

Par tous les dieux, comment avait-il apprit sa passion pour le grand sorcier Merlin ?

Pour la première fois cette nuit là depuis sont entrée à Poudlard, Horace s'endormit rapidement dans ses draps tout de vert et d'argent. Paisible, il rêva qu'il devenait un grand préparateur de potion, qu'on osait appeler : Le successeur de Merlin...

* * *

><p><strong>Un petit texte laissé au fond de mes tiroirs... J'espère que vous avez aimé !<strong>


End file.
